


Second Chances Fail

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, there should be more feels but i am not good at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. Natasha is not, she is the same, and the same isn't good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For this prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff or Bucky Barnes or Clint Barton (or all), I'm sick of doing bad things and liking it and then wondering what's wrong with me. I want it to be over. I want to start again. Allegiant, Veronica Roth.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572854.html?thread=80100022)_
> 
> I think that this should have more depth. At least, the prompt seems to want it. I only managed this, though.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. was H.Y.D.R.A.

She hadn't gone straight, hadn't wiped the red from her ledger. She hadn't been working for the “greater good.” She wasn't redeemed, hadn't been better or done good. She was still the same as she had always been. Liar. Monster. Killer. Whore. All the words applied.

She curled up on the couch, her eyes closed. She was aware of another person in the room, but she could lower her guard a little. This one was one of few she trusted. “I'm sick of doing bad things.”

“So am I,” Clint said quietly, and she knew he was. His past wasn't completely different from hers. It was why he'd made a different call. “I'm sick of being _good_ at the bad things.”

That, she thought, was Loki, the guilt Clint still carried for what he'd done under the Tesseract's influence. It was more than that. They both knew pride in what they did. They were assassins and they were good at what they did, good at killing. No one should be proud of that, but they both were.

“I want to start over.”

“We will,” he said, sitting down next to her. He took her hand, and she looked up at him. “We don't have to be those people anymore. S.H.I.E.L.D. was our second chance—”

“It was H.Y.D.R.A.”

“Not to us,” he insisted. “We didn't follow that then, and we don't have to now. We just... We gotta find a way to live with what we are... and find a way to be what we want to be.”

“I don't even know what that is.”

“Neither do I. Make you a deal, though. I'll help you find yours if you help me find mine.”

She didn't even have to hesitate. “Deal.”


End file.
